The present invention refers to a sealing arrangement for a rotating shaft, and in particular to an arrangement for sealing the support and the drive element of a rotating shaft for agitators and/or pump impellers by which aggressive, explosive, radioactive or toxic materials or solid suspensions are treated in a closed container.
When treating the material in the container, the shaft which is supported in a housing has one end projecting into the container with the material and another end which is acted upon by the drive element to rotate the shaft. Due to the nature of the material to be treated, the nuclear industry and the chemical industry requires shaft seals which prevent leakage to the atmosphere.